D is For Dreamsicle
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Mariam is puzzled by Julia's use of one word in particular. Little bit of MaxMariam. Not very funny for something in the humor genre.


So, this is obviously the letter 'D' in my ABC Challenge. I'm still in the middle of "B is for Because", because it's really long and it's difficult for me to write about Kai in long spurts. I have to be in the mood to write about Kai and his angsty self. I may end up having to split it into two if it gets much longer. "C is for Cold" is also in progress.

I think it's only fair to warn you that this isn't my best writing. In all honesty, I don't really care. It's more of a summery, airy oneshot, and too much explanation would clutter it. But that's my opinion. I value yours a whole lot more. I don't really like this too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or L'Oréal.

Enjoy!

* * *

**D is for Dreamsicle**

"Did you seriously just call Max what I think you did?" Mariam looked across the table at the girl she'd come to view as a best friend of sorts. Julia was sitting, sipping her lemonade and squinting off into the distance. Mariam knew what she was looking at – she was watching the AllStarz gallivanting around in the waves. The boys were being as exuberant as possible, hoping to catch the eye of a lady or two.

Julia laughed and looked back at Mariam. "I called him a dreamsicle. _Your _dreamsicle."

Mariam rolled her eyes. Julia had a habit of saying the most random things. Granted, Mariam wasn't an expert on the English language, but the way Julia spoke it was almost an entirely different thing altogether. "And where, might I ask, did that come from?"

"The circus," Julia answered. "Where else? When Raul and I were little and developed a crush on a kid in the crowd, Marina, one of our trapeze artists, would call him or her a dreamsicle. Then we'd giggle, blush, and look away. I guess she did it because the kids we always picked were the sweet looking ones. And Max is definitely sweet, like a dreamsicle." She took another swig of her lemonade and stared thoughtfully at the AllStarz. "They're really making fools of themselves, aren't they?"

"I would assume it's an American thing," Mariam leaned back in her beach chair. "My dreamsicle, as you call him, does it all the time." There was a fondness in the blunette's voice as she spoke of Max, hinting that she didn't really care what a fool he made of himself. It gave her the upper hand anyway.

"But with him it's charming," Julia pointed out, "because he's such a baby, but they just look like idiots." She stuck an arm out in their direction with her palm turned upward for emphasis. "I mean, look at them! Jumping around and laughing extremely more loudly than is necessary. How annoying can you get?"

"They're probably trying for _your_ attention, you realize?"

Julia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought and opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted.

"Who's trying for whose attention?" Max suddenly appeared soaking wet, at Mariam's side, making sure to let his hair drip on her some for annoyance purposes.

"Your little American buddies are trying to get me to like them by running around stupidly in the ocean. I hope a shark eats them." Julia scowled in their direction. "I'm just waiting for the cat calls to start…"

Max raised his eyebrows at Mariam.

"Don't mind her," the Saint Shield told her boyfriend as she wiped off the droplets of water that had fallen on her. "She's just repeatedly denying that she loves all the attention they're showering on her."

"Oh, really?" The blond raised a single eyebrow at Julia.

"I am not in denial!" she exclaimed, slamming her glass down on the table. "I really couldn't care less how much time they spend drooling over me and prancing about on the beach shaking out their hair like they're in a L'Oréal commercial. It just keeps getting more and more annoying and I cannot, by any means, stand it much longer!"

"Julia, don't kid yourself." Mariam stood up to allow Max to occupy her seat, before sitting down in his lap, now deciding that she didn't mind if she got wet. She could do with some cooling off, anyway. "You know you love the attention. You've always loved attention. I've only known you for a few weeks and I know that much."

"I don't much appreciate _their_ attention." She threw a glance in the boys' direction out of the corner of her eye.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Julia," Max reminded playfully and Mariam smacked him upside the head, showering water all over themselves and the table. The pair chuckled at their own antics.

Julia looked in disgust at her lemonade which now housed drops of sea water as well. "I think you two have had too much sun." Just then the AllStarz drew more attention to themselves, yet again, by starting a seaweed fight. A frown laced its way back onto Julia's face. "Are all Americans obnoxious cads?" the circus performer asked rather pointedly, throwing more accusing glances.

"I can't really speak for Mike, Eddy, or Steve but, I don't think I am," Max shrugged. When neither of the girls spoke to confirm his thoughts, he looked between the two of them, alarmed. "Right?"

"No," Mariam said, patting his cheek reassuringly. "You're no cad – you're a dreamsicle."

"I wish I had a dreamsicle…" Julia mused, and both girls burst into fits of laughter while Max looked from one to another, clearly confused.

* * *

A/N: It's just a short little thing, but if I made it any longer it would be way too long and drawn out. I did go back and try to beef it up a bit, so it wasn't so dialogue heavy, but it's a conversation, so it's bound to have a fair amount of dialogue.

Review?


End file.
